Broken
by MickeyMac96
Summary: One-shot from Vegeta's past. See how the teenage prince deals with being shamed and humiliated in front of his comrades and enemies. Warning: involves abuse and molestaion (yaoi). Don't like Don't read


**Author's Note: **So I don't really know what to say about this one. I was watching dragon ball Kai (I know EW right) and this came to mind. This will most likely remain a one-shot I guess. I still have to finish my Inucest fic so this was just a little…I don't know break? But anyway read, hope you like. This isn't my best writing style to be honest but I don't think it's too bad.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ franchise **

**Broken**

"Come now Vegeta quit playing dead. We both know that you stupid monkeys have more fight in you than that. Or have you finally come to your senses?"

Said prince finally opens his eyes only to be met with a pool of red. _What is this? I thought the floor of Frieza's ship was purple. _When realization dawns on him he has to suppress a laugh. The floor of Frieza's ship is in fact purple; the red he sees is the pool of his own blood collecting under him. He closes his eyes for just a moment to enjoy the chill of the floor against the cuts and bruises on his cheek. As he takes a deep breathe a burning sensation rushes through his chest and all he can assume is that his ribs are most likely broken…again.

"I highly doubt that Lord Frieza." Zarbon speaks up after the lack of response from the teenage Saiyan Prince. "These monkeys have no sense of logic what so ever—"

"I…have…enough." He has to pause between words as he forces his self painfully to his feet once more. "Logic…to kick your ass, you ugly green bastard." He knows he should probably shut his mouth and maybe they would have mercy on him but he doesn't want anyone's _mercy _or _pity_. He is the prince of all Saiyans even if all Saiyans now only include Nappa and Raditz.

Zarbon's face had gone completely blank. He remains quiet and stoic as he walks over to the barely standing Saiyan. Soon he is staring him down but of course Vegeta refuses to back down. "What was that?"

"I said…" He covers his mouth as he has a short coughing fit before continuing. "I have enough logic to kic—"His sentence is cut short when Zarbon's knee connect with his stomach. The wind is knocked out of him but he still tries to swing back to punch the alien's face but said alien simply swerves and elbows him in the back of the head. Vegeta's vision goes white as his face rushes towards the floor but Zarbon grabs him before he gets that privilege and tosses him across the room into a nearby wall. _Dammit! Wait Zarbon is quick, get up—'"_GAHCK!" Zarbon proves to be much faster than his thought process when he finishes the assault by landing knees first into the Prince's stomach. Blood and spit gush from his mouth and he finds his self once again losing consciousness.

"Oh I don't think so, you monkey brat!" Zarbon snarls before yanking him up by his onyx hair. "We're not through until you beg Lord Frieza for forgiveness."

"Ohohohoho Commander Zarbon you are just too much." The Icejin laughs amusingly from his hover chair near the glass window of his ship. Dodoria's raspy voice followed by Cui's horrid laugh reminds Vegeta that he's not alone. He glances over to see Nappa, Raditz, Cui, and Dodoria all watching the Prince of all Saiyans get his ass handed to him.

"N-Ne..ver!"

"What's that?" Zarbon's eyes move to glare down at the cretin locked in his grip.

"N-Never! I…I am the prince of all S-Saiyans. **I DO NOT BEG!**" He finishes with a snarl before sucking up all the blood leaking from his busted lip to spit and the green freak. It lands with perfect aim right against the commander's cheek.

"My, my, my…" Frieza voice penetrates the short silence as the two glare at each other. Nappa raised an eyebrow in shock as Raditz simply looks away.

"Kill him Zarbon." Dodoria only serves as fuel to the ever growing flame.

"You…insolent little brat!" Vegeta braces his self as his face is slammed into the floor under him. THACK! CRAAACK. _That must have been my nose. _His head reels back as Zarbon yanks him up by the hair again only to slam him back down into the floor. THACK! _I'm the Prince of all Saiyans…_THACK! _They cannot take my pride…_THACK! _I'll find the…_THACK!..._p-power to kill…_THACK!..._them…all…_THACK!..._I-I-I…I…_THACK! THACK! THACK!

"Oh now Zarbon." Frieza's voice barely registers in his mind as the world around him spins making him nauseas with every shakey breathe. The world around him is painted a horrid red as blood leaks from his head and forehead and spills into his hazed eyes. There's a constant ringing in his ears leaving him to wonder how he can hear Frieza at all. "Don't throw such a fit. I do need him alive, you know. "

"Of course Lord Frieza." The green alien responds with a short bow before kicking the Saiyan prolonged at his feet; sending him flying across the room to land only inches before Frieza's feet. Nappa and Raditz clench their fists in anger and absolute helplessness. They know there's nothing they can do to help their once proud Prince. Frieza won't hesitate to kill them unlike Vegeta.

"Now Vegeta, surely this is all unnecessary." The Icejin pouts with mock sympathy as he crouches down to get eye level with the teenage prince. "Wouldn't you much rather beg for my forgiveness than go through all of this? You know how much I care for you and it pains me so to see you in so much pain."

_Bullshit. All bullshit. I'm sure the sick fuck gets some type of thrill in seeing me like this. _The scowl returns to his face as his conscience begins to return to him. "Hn…hah…F-F…hah…F-Fuck you Frie…za."

"Hmm such a shame." The Overlord frowns before hitting him in the jaw with his tail. To his dismay Vegeta can feel hard objects in his mouth before he spits them out in realization. His teeth. "As much as this amuses me, it is getting a bit old. But I do love that look on you, it's so gorgeous. Bloody…broken." _Broken? Am I broken? Can I truly go around claiming my Saiyan blood when there are people in the universe that can so easily destroy and break me? What would King Vegeta, my own father, say? That bastard…he was broken by Frieza long ago. I will not be the same! _"I'll give you two different options Prince Vegeta." The Icejin states suddenly. "You can beg for my forgiveness, or if you are too proud you can beg me to stop, or die."

_Beg him to stop what? This? Tsk, I can handle Zarbon. I'll put up with him until I'm knocked unconscious I don't care…or is he talking about his self?_

"Which do you choose my little monkey?"

"Go…to h-hell you s-sick b-bastard."

"Lord Frieza you should just kill the stupid monkey!" Cui shouts in outrage as if the insult was directed towards him.

"I see. Very well, we'll just have to see which comes first." He sighs before standing up. _So I will have to deal with Frieza. That's new, he usually watches as Zarbon hands out my "punishments". I can't even move so I guess defending myself is out of the question._ He does nothing as Frieza's white bulky tail makes its' way around his neck. His eyes close in disgust as the thick snake like appendage wraps around his neck loosely and pulls him off the floor to where only the tip of his boots are touching the floor. The slender tip of it tickles his nose mockingly and he growls disapprovingly before opening his eyes to glare.

"Tell me Vegeta how sensitive are your race's tails again?" He questions before taking a light hold of the Saiyan's furry appendage. His body is overcome with fear before it's replaced with pure anger and hatred. _He knows the fucking answer to that. _

"Cat got your tongue?" He coos as his white hand strokes the tip of the tail soothingly. Even though a wave of nausea hits him Vegeta can't control his body's reaction to the touch. His back arches up involuntarily as a shiver runs down his bruised spine. "Oh? So that causes pleasure?"

"Fuck…hah…off."

"Then I wonder…" The Icejin alien continues to think out loud as If he never heard the short Saiyan speak. "What THIS does." A loud snapping sound fills the air followed by a ghostly silence. Nappa eyes grow wide in horror while Raditz cringes and stares on with his mouth a gap. Dodoria, Zarbon, and Cui soon break the silence with their howling laughter. Vegeta his self stares at Frieza with a blank expression as the shock registers in his mind. Every nerve ending and cell in his body goes absolutely numb before wave after sickening wave of pain crashes over him. For a while he can't even find his breathe.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AARRRRRRGGHHHHHH!" The prince nearly passes out form the immense pain as Frieza chuckles amusingly.

"I guess that hurt." He smirks before twisting the broken tail further.

"AAAAAAAAH! NOOOOO DON'T! STOP IT! STOP! STOP!"

"Gasp, Vegeta are you begging?"

"…"

"Well?" He prompts by squeezing the abused appendage.

"NNNGH! HN! NEVER! I DO NOT BEG—AAAAAAAAAAH." _I can't take this. Maybe it would be easier to just give up? No, no I can't._

"Vegeta you're being quite difficult and I'm a busy man. Should I let Zarbon have some fun with you like he's always wanted since you don't want to cooperate?"

"Hah…hah…hah…" _What?_

"Here Zarbon, he's yours. Do as you wish." With a flick of his tail Vegeta is sent flying across the room and into Zarbon's waiting arms.

"Be a good little monkey." The green freak grins before pushing him down and sitting on his chest. When the bruised Saiyan tries to struggle he realizes that his leg is broken and shoulder had been snapped out of place. Zarbon pins his arms down painfully with his knees before pulling down his blue spandex pants; freeing his member. He can't help but laugh at the Prince's shocked expression as the green monster hangs a mere two inches from his bloody and bruised lips. "Open your mouth."

Vegeta responds by pursing his lips as tight as possible and with renewed strength fights desperately to free his self from under the general. Zarbon scoots forward and the head pokes at his lips teasingly as the Saiyan thrashes about. He nearly vomits as pre-liquid coats his bottom lip. At this point Dodoria and Cui are cheering the green alien own as his own comrades try not to watch.

"Frieza!"

"Oh? Wait a moment Zarbon, I think he changed his mind. Yes Vegeta?"

"I choose death!"

"What is that?"

"Kill me! You said I could beg or die. Kill me, fucking kill me dammit. Just kill me." He shouts desperately still struggling under his tormentor's weight.

"Hmm no I've changed my mind. I want you to beg."

"WHAT?! YOU SAI—"

"You might want to shut your mouth before _something _finds its' way in." He clamps his mouth shut and turns his attention back to a smirking Zarbon. "Carry on Zarbon."

"Open up!"

He responds by thrashing around in a last sorry attempt to get free.

"Fine, I guess the only way with you is through force." His hand reaches back and grabs the monkey tail before squeezing painfully.

"AAAAAA-GH! MMMPH! MMM MMMM!" _Dammit! Why? Why is this happening to me? _

Zarbon smiles cruelly as he bucks his hips in a steady rhythm. "If I feel any teeth I swear to Kami I'll rip your little tail clean off!"

_That's it, I've lost. There's no way I can claim such Saiyan pride and dignity like this. What could the others be thinking? Dammit! I will find the power, I will. I will destroy every last one of these sick bastards. _His eyes close angrily when he feels tears form at the corner of his eyes. With every thrust it feels as if Zarbon is pushing his self further and further down his throat. His lips stretch with the strain of trying to accommodate his large size. He tries his best to tame his gag reflex but he knows he's failing when he feels his stomach heave. Vomit and saliva slid out the corner of his mouth as his head bumps against the floor from the rocking from Zarbon. The taste of Zarbon and bile is just too much to handle. He's ready to die; he just wants it all to end. And then suddenly it does. Without warning Zarbon shoves his self as far as possible as spurt after spurt of his white sticky substance shoots down the Saiyan's throat. Only when he's sure he's done does he stand up and allow the Prince catch his breathe.

"Vegeta are you ready to end this? Now I'll give you the choice again; death or forgiveness?" Frieza asks smugly from his chair.

_Should I choose death? It should be the only option because I don't beg for anyone but…I can't die here. I have to get revenge. I must live for that purpose alone. I will find the power I need and destroy them. For that I must do anything to survive. The time will come where it will all be worthwhile. It will be Frieza begging for mercy from me, the Prince of all Saiyan—_

"Zarbon it seems he needs more help making up his mind."

"Of course Lord Frieza." Zarbon's hands grip the teen's waist as he pulls him from the floor and presses the small body against his. The young Saiyan's eyes grow wide in horror when he feels something wet press against his backside and he knows it can only be one thing.

"Okay, okay!"

"Hmm? Zarbon let him go."

The commander pushes him away from him and almost immediately Vegeta falls to his hand and knees; his damaged body no longer able to support his weight.

"What is it you have to say Vegeta?"

He grits his remaining teeth painfully and keeps his head bowed to the floor. "For-give-me."

"You don't sound to convin—"

"PLEASE! PLEASE FUCKING FORGIVE ME! I'M SO GOD DAMN SORRY. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING IN DISRESPECTING SUCH AN EMPEROR AS YOURSELF. PLEASE FIND IT IN YOUR FUCKING HEART TO FORGIVE A STUPID MONKEY AS MYSELF." They all knew he didn't mean it and it was meant with the most sarcasm and disdain he could muster but Frieza didn't care. It was enough that the Saiyan was broken enough to say what he wanted to hear.

"Ohohohohohohohoho! How perfect, what a good boy." The Icejin is absolutely giddy with pleasure as he walks over to the prince. "Oh, you know you're my _favorite _so I guess I could find it in my heart to forgive such a cute good little monkey. Ohohoho. Nappa clean this mess up." Frieza commands before leaving the room with a laughing Cui, Dodoria, and Zarbon.

Vegeta only lays there as Nappa gets a mop and does as told. He can sense Raditz getting closer and right before his hand touches his shoulder he shouts, "Don't touch me!"

Raditz looks onto his Prince with nothing but sadness and knows he's too weak to even put up a decent struggle so he does something he knows he'll regret later and scoops up the small teen in his arms. "What the hell do you thin—"

"I'm sorry Prince Vegeta but I must take you to the regeneration tanks. You'll feel better." He doesn't respond as his subordinate rushes him to the medic room. He appreciates the fact that Raditz is smart enough not to comment. He may be worthless as a warrior but he certainly has much more sense than Nappa. It's not long before he finds his self in the now familiar green substance. His eyes close in relief as he feels his teeth returning and his tail mending along with many more broken bones and bruises. _What Frieza and his men don't know is that when a Saiyan is brought near death then revived he comes back stronger. Each time they break me they are only making me stronger. One day it will be enough, I can feel it. I only have to suffer through a few more of these situations before I obliterate them all. The broken Prince will prevail! _

**Author Note: **So yeah there it is. Feedback please. And if you have bad criticism then whatever, like I said I wasn't really trying. But all kinds of feedback welcomed (except flames) Thanks for reading : )


End file.
